


Impossible

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who, The End of Time - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景为时之终结《The End of Time》结尾.与第四季无关NC-17





	Impossible

他没死成。有人把他一脚踏在深不可见的泥潭中的身体拉了回来。他本应该回去，像他的某一次死亡一样。  
房间的灯光是温和的淡金色，不会太刺眼。Master试着动了一下手指，它们还在记忆中的位置听从他的指挥。他能呼吸，能感觉到自己的身体。脑海中的鼓声也消失了，Master能听到的四节拍只有他的心跳声。这个异常沉重的身体像是被撕碎了以后重新拼凑起来一般处处潜伏着疼痛。这些痛楚没有集中在一处扼住他的喉咙或是刺入他的胸膛。它们像是某种粉末一点点溶解在他的血液里最后终于成了身体中不可分割的一部分。  
Master身上没有任何医疗器具。他只看到一个白色的床头柜在床边，上面放着他之前戴着的红色项圈。他试图起身，发现自己力气小的连做这点动作都十分困难。酸疼在他的肌肉里繁殖，甚至开始想要占据他的头脑。Master费力的将手肘撑在床上。本在锁骨上方的白色被子滑到了腹部，他发现自己身上什么也没有穿。他吐了一句脏话，接着抬起头对着空气说：“我知道你在，出来。”  
回答他的只有空气。  
并非只有空气。他依旧能感受到他的存在，如同呼吸一样自然。  
这副由死亡孕育的身体最终的归属只有死亡。Master蹲在地上对Doctor说过。然而现在他不知道Doctor对他的身体做了什么。他失去了强烈的食欲，也没有感到冲突的能量叫嚣着想要撕裂他。可是这个躯体依旧让他痛苦，只是现在换了一种方式。Master无力地靠在床上，像是被抽走了赖以生存的能量或是被折断了黑色的翅膀。他被困在这里，TARDIS内的某一处。  
良久，他深吸了一口气，呼唤一个名字。穿着棕色西装的男人打开了房间门终于走了进来。“Master”他开口说，语气充满了无奈。Master看着这张脸又摆出那副表情，他抢在对方就要说那句话前问：“我为什么没死？”  
“我花了很长时间……治愈了你。”Doctor走到master的床边说。  
“你不会以为把我脱光关在这里就万事大吉了吧，你在浪费时间。”Master说。  
Doctor盯着Master裸露在白色布料外的身体，脸色一沉。“当然不会。但你无法离开这里。你的身体虚弱，一旦你离开TARDIS……”  
“我就会——死——”Master接了下半句话。他毫不惊讶地说：“所以你把我软禁起来，把我困在被你搞成这副半吊子的破烂身体里。”Master的声音和他的身体状况完全成反比。这是他的噩梦。他说得那么大声，这里也不会有第三个人听见。  
为了不显得居高临下，Doctor坐在床边说，“是，但又不是。”Doctor说，“我会尽全力让你完全恢复健康，Master……但是我并不想这样做。”他伸出了右手，指尖落在Master的锁骨上，后者为之一颤。  
“我实在想不出来既不会伤害你，又能让你留在tardis里还不会尝试自杀的办法…….”Doctor眉头紧锁，仿佛是有人逼着他做出这一切。  
“哈哈哈！”Master笑了起来，像要把残存的一点力量用完一样扬起脖子拼命地发出笑声。他的胸口依然剧烈起伏，过了好一会儿才逐渐平静。Doctor伸出右手去抚摸master的脸，Master没有躲开。“你这么做只是为了满足你自己，Doctor，你终于揭下伪善的面具。”Master冰冷冷地说。他想抓住Doctor伸出来的手，于是将身体重心放在右手手肘上腾出了左手。但他所做的仅仅只是将左手放在Doctor的右手腕上。Master使不上力气。白色布料的褶皱下若隐若现的身体因为发烧而乏力。  
Doctor感到Master掌心的灼热伴着不知道是谁散发出来的浑浊的怨怼和苦涩的欲望。几乎让人窒息。一个无法反抗的Master。一个只能在他手中存活的master。一个让他不再感到孤单的时间领主——唯有你，才能填满我心底深处的空缺。你来过，离开，回来，再次离开……如此反复，哪怕在我们重生了这么多次后依旧如此。那是你的乐趣，我也从来不曾腻味。但那个空缺就像你脑海中逐渐变强的鼓声，随着Gallifrey灭亡越来越大。曾经有一段时间它大到几近吞没我。我毁灭了母星。我烧了你的尸体。我不是神，每一次我都我无从选择。而我以为再也无法见到你时你回来了……所以，Koschei ——“你告诉我，我为什么不能满足我自己？”Doctor反过来抓住Master的手腕质问道，“我为什么不能帮助你？为什么不能让你留在我身边！？”  
Master冷冷地看着Doctor，嘴角露出一抹嘲讽的笑容。

**瞧，这美妙得让人眩晕的愤怒。他爱极了这样的Theat，却也恨极了这样的Doctor。这个手无缚鸡之力的身体丝毫不能消磨他的意志。  
噢，正是这破烂的身躯让人清醒。疼痛更加坚定他的想法，它们在他心中低声絮语，它们在他耳边高声合唱：**

****

****

**你必须逃离，你是困兽。  
你必须逃离，他是牢笼。**

“我不想被你掌控，永远也不想。”Master的回答让更多的理智飞离了Doctor的大脑。Doctor在不知不觉中加大了手上的力气。他抓起master的另一只手将它们一起举过了master的头顶。他用一只手禁锢住master，另外一只手扯下了自己的暗红色领带绑住他的两只手腕。Doctor把领带的结打得很死。布料陷在Master手腕处的皮肉里勒出了红印。他压在了master身上。Master像是早已预料，缺乏紧迫感。  
“你就只能……”Master还未说完，Doctor用撕咬一般的吻堵住了他的嘴。他扯掉了盖在Master身上的布料，手探向master的两腿之间套弄他的欲望。隐私的热情灼烧着身体。Master的身体因为发热而比任何时候都敏感，性器在的Doctor的手中很快昂起了头。Doctor一边刺激着Master勃起的前端，一边将吻往下延伸。他的每一个吻都落在Master的敏感带上。起初粗暴的动作随着Master喉咙里发出的呻吟而渐渐变得温柔。Doctor比Master自己还要了解这个身体。抚摸和亲吻给被绑住的人带来温暖和欢欣。Master死死地盯着Doctor，好似这样可以抵御逐渐上升的快感。

**我抗拒你的掌控，却渴饮你的亲吻。**  
Master颤抖着在Doctor手中高潮。白浊的液体喷在Doctor的手上，还有一些溅到他的西装上。Doctor把手中的液体抹在Master的大腿上和后穴口。Doctor起身拿起床头柜上红项圈，像是执行某种仪式一样把它戴在Master的脖子上。  
希望充盈着欲求，快乐涨满了苦涩。

Doctor依然沉着脸，闷不做声的将身上的衣服全部脱掉扔在地板上。Master瘦削的身体散发着病态的气味。刚才因为高潮而涣散的眼神正在逐渐恢复焦点。汇聚的目光让他的呼吸沉重。他完全拥有过这个人，在多久以前？彼此交融的思想在群星里遨游，睁开眼时还能看到红色的天空……Doctor分开Master的腿，抬高他的腰。没有扩张，没有前戏，没有亲吻。他进入他的身体。Master疼得倒抽了一口气。  
“看着我，Master.”Doctor往里推进了一些。Master的双手紧紧握成了拳头。他咬着嘴唇，适应着倾入的异物带来的刺痛。  
“你现在就在我的掌控之下。”Doctor充满寒意的低沉声音像是从另外一个人嘴里发出。他炙热的愤懑与冷峻的绝望因为性完美的结合在一起，Doctor把这一切传递了Master。他在他身体里凭着本能地抽动、变换着角度撞击。Master渐强的呻吟声随着他的节奏就像美妙的音乐回荡在他耳边。清醒的疼痛会转化为迷离的快感。这是交媾的快乐，转瞬即逝的快乐。不要吝啬你一声高过一声的叫喊，紧绷的肌肉上的汗水，在我手中射出的精液甚至被高潮冲昏了头脑而流出的眼泪。我让你忘记自己，只有我能如此。  
疼痛与快感让Master头昏目眩。他的身体被动地扭动着，骑在他身上的人一直盯着他的眼睛。Doctor套弄他射精后疲软的阴茎让它再一次站起来却不让他释放。他终于俯下身将脸靠近Master，将热气吹在他的脸上，依旧没有亲吻。  
“你要明白，Master”Doctor在他耳边呢喃，“我一直在纵容你。”Master差不软成了泥。他只能嗯哼着，恍惚与清醒之间游荡。凌乱的淡金色头发贴在额前冒着细汗的皮肤上。Doctor把额头贴了上去。Master知道他要做什么，张口刚说了个“不……”  
额头后方不过是隔着皮肉和头骨。或许大脑才是最重要的性器官。无视Master的拒绝，Doctor的思维闯了进去。Doctor强迫master敞开他脑内的屏障，每次都能发掘对方和自己深处新的东西。隐蔽而朦胧。或是闪闪发光而令人目眩，或是阴沉黑暗而引人坠入。Master的思维排斥Doctor的入侵，身体又渴求他的动作。极端的矛盾让他快要疯狂。强烈的刺激让他忍不住发抖却又被Doctor压制得不能动弹。他蜷起了脚趾，闭上了眼睛大口的呼吸，唾液顺着他无法合拢的嘴角流了下来。  
“Koschei.”Doctor也喘着气，整个人都贴在了Master身上。他感到Master挣扎着想要释放。他心里的冰冷的火越发高涨。  


“说我的名字，Koschei.”Doctor在脑海中传递着信息。Master沉默。<、P>  
“说你需要我。”这次Doctor张开嘴说着，他不是在请求而是在命令。Master睁开了眼，忽然觉得视野里一片模糊。他不知道什么时候眼泪聚集在眼眶里。Doctor在他世界里跳动，他同时也被Doctor揽入了他的领地。Master已经掉进去直到难以划分彼此的界限，毫无遮掩的情绪交错在一起。Doctor的欲望与痛苦就和他的矛盾与渴望一样强烈，甜美得让人深陷其中……  
Master喊着的Doctor的名字，从心底到嘴上。他只喊了一次，Doctor就让他在自己手里高潮。Doctor亲吻着Master眼角的泪水，开始无所顾忌的在他肠道里律动。难以形容的快感使得语言失去了用武之地。只有身体拍打的声音和欢愉的叫声。Doctor在激烈的运动中还不忘记解开了Master手上的领带。本来就还未恢复的Master现在更没有多余的体力，恢复自由的手还是呆在原地。Doctor稍微停下了身下的动作给对方一点喘息的时间。他小心翼翼地把Master无力的手臂抬起来搁在自己肩膀上，温柔的吻着他的同时又重新抽插起来。Master觉得自己快被折腾得散架了。

也许这样就能死掉了，连重生的机会都没有。即使这样想着，Master的双手却下意识地抱住了Doctor的脖子。像是得到认同，Doctor把Master的腿架在肩上，他插得更深。Master只能任凭Doctor在他身体里进出。沉溺在情欲里迎合对方的动作。交媾的节奏就像消失的鼓声一样让人无可救药的疯狂。越来越快，越来越强烈……直到全身紧绷，高潮来临攀至极峰。  
巨大的快感充斥着全身。而在两人的脑海中，身体似乎不仅仅是自己的。感官被数倍扩大，快感像电流一样也成倍的席卷全身。在一片白光里，身体似乎消失了，更为庞大的东西包裹着他们。他们陷入了某种至高的满足直至光芒消失再次回到属于自己的位置。  
一切快乐都像虚幻之物，他们又不得不在这其中寻找真实。  
Doctor在Master的肩膀上咬了一口。他还留在Master的体内。他捧起Master的的脸，把他额前被汗水打湿的刘海扒开仔细端详着他的脸。Master在最后的时刻失去了意识。  
“你无处可去，我也无处可去……”Doctor低语着，眼皮无比的沉重。他把Master抱在自己的怀里，逐渐睡去。此刻，在这瞬间，希望似乎重新回来了。

Master比Doctor先醒来。他的脸贴在Doctor的胸口，那些体毛让他觉得有些痒。他还是很累。他在Doctor怀里只轻轻动了动就把Doctor惊醒了。Doctor脸上的满足盖住了别的东西。  
“和我一起，Master，我会治好你，你会有想要的自由。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们一起旅行。”  
“……像你圈养的宠物。”Master扯了扯脖子上的红色项圈说。  
“不是，Master……”Doctor解释。他把让Master重新躺在枕头上，Master脸色苍白。  
“我不会和你旅行的，你知道。我也在你的脑子里呆过……”Master说，“你吸收了那些辐射，你应该重生。”  
Doctor像是被钉住成为了定点。  
Master闭上眼仿佛不愿再睁开一般说：“Impossible……Doctor……”

 

END

 

PS:文名来自James Arthur 的《Impossible》BGM虽然不止这一首，但最开始写的时候是因为这首.本来想写纯监禁报社.还是下不了手.开始写的时候半夜码得好郁闷（病弱的Master什么的...）后来写到肉终于不那么压抑了（……）


End file.
